


Can I have a dance?

by I_think_I_m_blue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kon is stupidly in love with Tim, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_think_I_m_blue/pseuds/I_think_I_m_blue
Summary: Today was prom day and Conner was kind of stress cause i still didn't have a plus one.He wanted to invite his best friend/date-if-Tim-wanted-to but men! It was hard to confess his love.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 43





	Can I have a dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for the spelling mistakes that you might see.  
> This fic pop in my mind because of one post on @blondetins’ tumblr named “100 ways to say I love you”  
> Recently, my love for the Batfamily reached the high of the Wayne Tower, and I think about them and their different love stories all the time. I was time to write something about it!  
> Happy reading!

If you asked him, this night was the most stressful moment in Conner’s short life. Even going on mission and facing the end of the world seems less stressful.

But this night was also one of the most beautiful that in ever lived.

The day before begun quite casually. As usual, Kon woke up late and was force to use his super speed to prepare his stuffs so he wouldn’t be late.

He flew to his high school, landed behind an empty building nearby and ran at normal speed the few meters’ left.

As soon as his feet touch the ground, his ears were overwhelmed by all the chatters filling the school.

Of course! With his super busy schedule, Kon had totally forgotten that prom was tonight… And he didn’t have a date yet.

Well, that wasn’t exactly right. He could have found one month ago, but he declined every request. Not that he wanted to go alone. In fact, he knew exactly who he wanted to invite but the situation was way more complicated than it sounded. Cause he lived in a small town in the depths of Kansas and he wanted to invite a boy and not a just a friend and not any boy: Tim Drake-Wayne himself. And if this wasn’t complicated enough, Tim didn’t know what Conner felt about him. They were just supposed to be best friends and Kon still hadn’t got the guts to tell him. But if he didn’t want to go to prom alone, he knew exactly what he had to do.

With that idea in mind, Conner spent his entire morning thinking about what he’ll say, what he’ll do, so much that at the end of his last class of the day, before midday, he didn’t even remember a thing his teachers said. But… clearly, he didn’t give a fuck. He had other things to do.

Soon as the last bell rang, he left his school and fly as fast as possible to the Kent’s farm. There, he sent a simple text to Tim, asking to meet him if he wasn’t not too busy.

As usual, his best friend was more than ready to sacrifice a few of his working hours to spend time with him and said yes almost instantly.

Full of stress, Conner put his Superboy outfit, his earrings and some make-up on before living for Gotham. Usually, he avoided wear make-up at Smallville. It was a small town and people already looked at him weirdly since he began living with Pa’ and Ma’ at the farm.

But he wanted to be as handsome as he could be before seeing Tim and he also felt more like himself as Superboy than as Conner, the farm boy, copy of Clark Kent. He liked too much his piercings and leather jacket.

Finally ready, he took one minute to warn Pa’ and Ma’ that he was going out before taking off.

Direction Gotham, and more precisely Wayne Enterprise’s roof top.

The fly was actually really helpful for his stress. Kon always loved flying. It made him calmer and helped him think more clearly.

So, when he arrived in Gotham, he was relaxed and super happy to see his best friend/maybe-boyfriend-if-Tim-loved-him-back.

As soon as he entered the city, he immediately spotted Tim’s heartbeat, harmonious as usual. This was always reassuring knowing, even miles away, he could hear that nothing was wrong and that Rob’ was okay.

Arriving near WE, it took him two seconds to see Tim, sat down on the edge of the roof, watching the horizon. And he took him the exact same time to join him with a cheerful “Hello.”

Tim responded with a smile before offering Kon some M&M’s© that he probably stole from the vending machine he installed next to his office (he could totally pay for it, but it was more funny to steel it since Jason told him how). Being the CEO offered so advantages.

“So. What’s up?” Tim started talking. He’s always the one who start when he saw that Kon wanted to but could find the words.

“Oh. Nothing out of the ordinary. Kansas is boring, so is school and I just wanted to spend some quality time with my best friend.”

“Not wrong. School _is_ boring. But are you sure everything is alright? Not like I dislike seeing you more often but it’s rare that you offer a meeting in the middle of the week and in the middle of a day without reasons. I mean, we’re going to see each other in less than two days at the Tower so… I was just wondering.”

Deciding that that was never be a right moment and that Tim made it easy for him by insisting, Kon had tried.

“Actually… You’re right! I wanted to see you cause I’ve got something to ask. But… It’s kinda hard to say so… please don’t interrupt me…” Kon’s tone sounded like begging but he didn’t care.

“As you wish.”

“So… since I’ve officially start high school, I began to learn all the things that teenagers are supposed to do. Things that aren’t saving the world every Tuesday.” Tim laughed at his joke and Kon relaxed. “One of those things is… prom. And especially the tradition to invite a plus one. But… like the idiot I am, I totally forgot about that and… It’s not like I don’t know who inviting. In fact, I know exactly who I want to spend my night with but… it’s complicated.”

“All of our lives are complicated anyway.”

“I said no interruption!” Kon pretended to be mad and apparently, his fake angry face was like by Tim who let a small grin slip on his face. “I was saying. It’s complicated… See… you’re my best friend. I’ve known who since forever, and I don’t want to ruin or friendship or anything but… I want to ask you something.”

“Hey!” Tim stopped him and gentle stroke his hand on Kon’s cheek. “Nothing can ruin our friendship. You hear me? Nothing! You can tell me anything, and I’ll always be her for you, no matter what."

Kon blushed a little. Tim’s eyes stared at his. There were so beautiful, so full of… everything… Quietly, Conner pressed his hand against Tim’s, still on his cheek.

“I…” He took a long breathing and finally asked. “Do you want to go to prom with me? As a more than friend plus one!” That’s it! He said it.

For a few seconds (to long if you asked Kon), Tim seemed surprise. But a tender smile quickly replaced his startled expression.

“If you mean in a boyfriend kind of way, then I’ll be happy to go with you.”

It was now Conner’s time to be surprised.

“You… you… what does that mean?”

“It means that I like you too dummy!”

“Oh” Kon was incapable of saying anything else, in choc to see his feelings returned.

~o~

That’s how Kon ended up, in an old Clark’s suit, in the ball room/gymnasium of his high school, waiting for his date (who was late).

He was happily speaking to his friends about gossips, classes and unimportant stuffs trying to kill time.

But he couldn’t hide that he was a little bit worried. It took balls to invite a guy to dance in one of the most homophobic state in USA.

So Kon wasn’t hiding that he was kind of scared of the reactions of his friends, of the reputation he was going to give the Kent.

However, at the second he heard known and really specific footsteps, he turned his eyes to the entrance just in time to see Tim waking in. And just like that, Conner forgot every fear that he had. Tim was… radiant.

Knowing him, he certainly randomly picked one of his suit. It was simple, like every other boy in the room. But he wore it like he was born in it and Conner couldn’t detach his eyes of him.

His friends tried to understand what was happening to him but he ignored them.

Rapidly, he hurried in Tim’s direction, a big smile stuck on his face.

“Hello beautiful, you’ve got wonderful eyes you know that?” Kon was sure his stupid line will please Tim, or at least made him blush.

“You dork.” Ah! Tim was discreetly laughing! And blushing! Objectives completed. “Show me the bar instead of playing the idiot. I’m thirsty and everyone is starring.”

“Oh… Yeah. You’re right. This way.” Rao… He already started babbling. And Tim was right, everyone was starring and some in the crowd even recognize Tim. It must be said: Tim was known by the tabloid and even in a modest town as Smallville, people known him.

During a hot minute, Conner started regretting ask him to come.

But a hand on his made him forgot all the bad thoughts he had. Tim put a worried look on him and Kon smile at him, silently saying “Nothing’s wrong, don’t worry.”

Smiling back, Tim put down his drink on the table nearby and pulled Kon toward the dance floor.

**“Can I have this dance?”**

Kon laugh at the question and switch roles. He was now pulling Tim towards the other dancers.

They quickly faced each other et started dance like nobody was watching them. And he didn’t take long for them to bring each other closer.

At the end of the dance, they ended up chest against chest, breathless. Looking at each other, the logical choice for Kon was to lean toward Tim’s face. Tim’s eyes couldn’t leave his. And the young CEO’s face seemed saying one thing “Kiss me”.

So Kon obeyed and kiss him.


End file.
